


dreams between your teeth

by KDblack



Series: KakaVege Week 2021 [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent Fantasy, Fantasy, He's working through some stuff, M/M, Obsession, What-If, kakavegeweek2021, or he was anyway, vegeta's life was awful but so is he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack
Summary: Sometimes, Vegeta finds himself wondering what might have happened if he’d won. If Kakarot had been a bit less durable. If the oldest brat had broken under the pressure. If Kuririn and the swordsman had been a bit less unpredictable. What led to his loss was a long string of coincidences, and if even one thing had gone wrong, he would’ve emerged triumphant. After all these years, the thought still brings a cruel smile to his lips.(Kakavege Week 2021 - Day 6: Fantasy)
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: KakaVege Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kakavege Week





	dreams between your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for specific content warnings.

Sometimes, Vegeta finds himself wondering what might have happened if he’d won. If Kakarot had been a bit less durable. If the oldest brat had broken under the pressure. If Kuririn and the swordsman had been a bit less unpredictable. What led to his loss was a long string of coincidences, and if even one thing had gone wrong, he would’ve emerged triumphant. After all these years, the thought still brings a cruel smile to his lips.

A bloodsoaked battlefield. Victory curling hot in his gut. Kakarot on his knees, or perhaps on his back, coughing red into the dirt. He’d still be fighting to stand. He wouldn’t manage it. Vegeta would’ve crushed him too thoroughly for that. Trying to get shattered limbs beneath him, wheezing through broken lungs, black eyes anguished but still burning… it would be a beautiful sight.

Intellectually, Vegeta knows that the man he was back then would probably not have spared Kakarot under any circumstances – certainly not after Kakarot had drawn blood. But this is his goddamn fantasy and he wants to imagine grabbing Kakarot by the hair and forcing his head up, first to gloat, and then for a bruising kiss. It’s easy to picture it: the moment of shock, the slackness of split lips against his, the snap of teeth. There would be nothing gentle about this kiss, just power – power, and the exultation of victory.

Kakarot would fight, of course. He always does. That would be what clinched it. As much as it pains him to admit it, Vegeta has always liked a challenge, and Kakarot is nothing if not challenging. Even in defeat, he would be breathtaking. Vegeta could spend hours taking him apart and he’d still keep that tantalizing fire. Such a weak creature, low-class trash, rising to meet every challenge with teeth bared… what could Vegeta do but keep him?

Picture it: Kakarot, his skin seamed with scars, chained to Vegeta’s bed like he belongs there. Stalking the halls of Frieza Force ships with bite marks all over his throat. Looking at Vegeta the way Vegeta looks at him sometimes, even now – like he can only move forward over Vegeta’s corpse. Pain fueling obsession fueling the giddy sweetness of a Saiyan encountering an opponent it can’t overpower.

Even defeat can taste sweet.

It wouldn’t be a happy world he’s imagining. Kakarot wouldn't be happy in chains, and without his presence, the earth would’ve long been destroyed. Vegeta would never have met Bulma, their children wouldn’t exist, and Gohan – tch. Though it turns his stomach to admit it, it’s probably for the best things turned out this way. But Vegeta was raised to conquer, not protect. No matter how far he’s come, who he was is always just one step behind him. It’s so easy to yearn for the time he understood how the world worked, even if he hated it.

He doesn’t wish things had turned out differently, exactly. But still, he wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic focuses on a detailed fantasy wherein Vegeta wins his battle with Goku and proceeds to sexually assault him. Consent is not mentioned. It is just a fantasy in-universe, but if that sounds unpleasant to you, take care of yourself and hit that back button.


End file.
